Melodian
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: "— No voy a dejarte nunca, pues tu eres mi amor. —susurró contra la piel sensible de su cuello— No voy a olvidarte mientras viva. No te cambiaré, tu eres mi primer y único amor." Hastoria.


_**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, lamentablemente. Sino el canon no sería así.**_ _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". En el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "¡Cupido está borracho!" con la pareja Harry Potter & Astoria Greengrass._

Historia trás esto: el 31 de Octubre Voldemort atacó, mató a James, pero no a Lily ni a Harry. No horrocruxes. Lily crió a Harry, la razón por la que es distinto al canon.

 _ **El título viene de una canción de Mago de Oz.**_

* * *

La Familia Greengrass tenía cerca de 220 años de historia, una Casa sangre pura no muy antigua, pero tampoco demasiado nueva; no era de los más ricos-como los Malfoy-, aunque no eran pobres. Habían sufrido una crisis con Admio Greengrass, su abuelo, que había hecho horribles inversiones;por suerte su padre logró, con mucho esfuerzo, sacar a su familia adelante.

Thadeo Greengrass era un maestro en invertir en empresas fructíferas que, junto con su cabello rubio y ojos verdes oscuros lo habían hecho un partido ideal para cualquier señorita sangre pura respetable, pero había sido su madre, Aurora, una muchacha sangre pura de una rama alejada de los Rockwood, no muy ricos ni prestigiosos, quien había llamado su atención en su adolescencia y la mantenía hasta el momento, era también la mujer con la que había tenido dos hijas.

Daphne, la mayor, con el cabello rubio de su padre y los ojos grises de su madre, pareciendo la mezcla perfecta de ambos y que habían comprometido desde su nacimiento con el mayor de los Pucey, Adrian, tres años mayor que ella.

Y Astoria con el cabello rubio de su abuelo- no el de Thadeo, que era más oscuro que el de su padre- y los ojos cafés de su abuela materna. No tan guapa ni elegante como su hermana mayor, pero sí lo suficiente.

Estaba comprometida con Draco Malfoy, único heredero de la antigua familia francesa Malfoy. Que era un gran compromiso para la hija menor, ni siquiera la heredera, de una familia modesta como la suya; un gran salto, una magnifica oportunidad para los Greengrass. Y ella lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, sus padres y hermana se lo habían repetido hasta el cansancio desde su nacimiento, pero eso no significaba de ningun modo que a ella le agradase su irritante, egocéntrico, mimado prometido. No, para nada. Sinceramente se podía decir que ella detestaba con todas sus fuerzas al idiota Malfoy. Odiaba su pálido y ordenado cabello rubio. Aborrecía sus fríos ojos grises. Le causaba asco la nívea piel de Malfoy. Era un hecho que todo de él le era nauseabundo.

Esa era la razón que amara tanto a su amante, a su novio, a su Gryffindor. Él, con su oscuro -negro- cabello desordenado; con sus miopes ojos verdes, tan cálidos y abiertos; con su bronceada piel, por las horas jugando Quidditch y por los estúpidos muggles con los que vivía que lo obligaban a trabajar de sol a sol, que adoraba. Harry, su Harry, era todo lo contrario a Malfoy. Donde el rubio era altanero y orgulloso, Potter era humilde y amable. Cuando Malfoy la veía le daba esa sonrisita irritante y presuntuosa; Harry le sonreía con esa sonrisa que era solo suya y sus ojos se iluminaban tras sus lentes. Draco que no le importaría verla en el suelo, sino el que no arruínara su reputación y nombre – _No importaba que él se lo arruinara solo-,_ en cambio su Harry correría a su lado a ayudarla, con esa característica impetuosidad suya. Era polos opuestos. Totalmente. Y esa era la razón por la que ahora rompería su corazón y el de Harry, de paso.

* * *

—No— era la primera cosa que decía desde que la saludara cuando había entrado a su punto de reunión, su pequeño refugio.

—Esta no es tu decisión, Potter— hace años que no lo llamaba por su apellido, excepto en las contadas veces que discutieron.

—No, no lo es. Eso no quiere decir que acepte, Astoria. —la abrazó, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura y posando sus manos en sus caderas, su cara la escondió en el hueco de su cuello.

— No voy a dejarte nunca, pues tu eres mi amor. —susurró contra la piel sensible de su cuello— No voy a olvidarte mientras viva. No te cambiaré, tu eres mi primer y único amor*— murmuró haciendo alusión a las palabras que ella le dijera hace unos minutos y siendo, como siempre, el estúpido muchacho romántico y adorable que amaba. Logrando que se derritiera en sus brazos, como siempre.

—Estoy comprometida, con Malfoy— soltó después de un rato, estaban sentados en el único sillón de la antigua sala de clases;Harry en el sofá y ella en sus piernas.

—¿En serio? ¿Otra cosa rara de los sangre pura? — rió por las palabras de su novio, llevaba años hablándole a Harry de las costumbres de los suyos y él de las muggles, y todavía no las entendían completamente.

—Si, amor.

—Hm. —no se dijeron nada más, abrazándose lo que quedaba de tarde, para después separarse e irse a sus dormitorios;él subiendo a las torres y ella bajando a las mazmorras.

* * *

—Hermione— llamó, esperando a que su castaña amiga le prestara atención e interrumpiera su lectura. Se dobló un poco para leer el título del libro, "Hechizos y Maldiciones: Tercer nivel". ¿ No era el tercer y cuarto nivel el de los Aurores? Al menos eso había dicho Sirius.

—¿Si?

—¿Hazme un favor? Dime que sabes de matrimonios concertados entre sangre puras—la oji castaña lo miró un segundo con el ceño fruncido—No me voy a proponer a Astoria, Hermione. Tengo dieciséis y ella catorce, aparte de ilegal, somos demasiado jóvenes.

—Nada, no sé nada de eso. Nunca me interesó, no soy sangre pura. —rió ella, aunque había un poco de amargura que no entendía, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Hm, ¿puedes...-

—Si, Harry. Yo busco, no te preocupes.

—Gracias— la abrazó breve, pero fuertemente. Tratando de transmitirle su gratitud y afecto. Quizás 'Tori le afectaba más de lo que creía.

—No hay de qué.

* * *

Hoy era el día,su último día de soltería, bueno no. Hoy se licenciaba de Hogwarts y en pocas semanas más estaría casada con Malfoy. Si no lloró con ese pensamiento era solo que no quería correr su complicado maquillaje. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Harry estuviera aquí, para que la sostuviera y le dijera que todo estaría bien. Tan tonto y cursi como sonaba, necesitaba a su novio.

—Señorita Greengrass— la voz ronca murmuró detrás de ella, se giró encontrándose con su profesor de Historia de la Magia. Contrario a la creencia de todo el mundo, excepto ella y Lily Potter, Harry no había entrado a la Academia de Aurores ni se había especializado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino en Historia, tanto mágica como no mágica. Y desde el año pasado era el profesor de esta materia en Hogwarts.

—Señor Potter— susurró ella, consciente de que no podían verlos juntos siendo ella una alumna aún.

—Sabía usted,¿qué desde las doce de hoy no se le considera una alumna de Hogwarts? — lo miró por un segundo sin comprender lo que decía antes de arrojarse sobre él, besándolo con euforia. A la mierda el maquillaje, hace más de seis meses que no podía besar a su novio con soltura.

Se besaron un largo rato, disfrutando la mutua compañía. Hasta que Astoria recordó lo que sucedería en semanas: Su boda con el patán de Malfoy.

—Harry, yo—él la interrumpió poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que era solo suya. Tan traviesa y amable, tierna y pasional. Era suya, porque se había asegurado que Harry sonreía así solo en su presencia.

—Déjame a mi,¿si, amor? —asintió dócil, confiaba en su Harry. Aunque al final su plan fuera salir huyendo de Inglaterra o escaparse para casarse en el mundo muggle, le seguiría a donde fuera.

* * *

—Señor—la voz chillona de su elfina lo distrajo, obligándolo a levantar la vista de sus papeles.

—¿Si, Holly?

—Hay un hombre, un joven, pidiendo hablar con usted. Dice que es urgente— Thadeo frunció el ceño, no tenía ni una cita planificada para hoy.

—Hazlo pasar, Holly.

—Sí, amo.

Minutos más tarde entró a su despacho un hombre joven de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y porte elegante con una expresión seria, pero amable. Saludando con las palabras que Thadeo recordaría el resto de su vida: —Señor Greengrass le tengo una propuesta que no podrá rechazar.

* * *

Aurora Greengrass conocía a sus hijas perfectamente; sabía que Daphne estaba enamorada de su prometido, de su Adrian, tanto como Astoria detestaba al suyo. Porque su hija mayor tenía la misma mirada que Thadeo cuando hablaba de ella, y su pequeña fruncía los labios como ella al pensar en su suegro. Por eso cuando su esposo le habló de la propuesta del heredero Potter contestó rápido y sencillo: Sí.

-.-

—¿Amo Lucius? —el rubio suspiró al escuchar la aguda voz del elfo doméstico, no podía creer que interrumpiera su tiempo de calma.

—¿Si?

—Le llegó una carta, señor.

—Tráela pues, elfo inservible. —con la carta en sus manos, la revisó con cuidado.

Reconocía el sello de los Greengrass, así que supuso que se trataba de la próxima boda entre sus hijos. Tenía razón, como siempre. La carta hablaba de la boda, pero de como Thadeo la estaba cancelando. No había ninguna explicación, solo un sencillo: "He decidido que no es lo más conveniente para mi familia, Lucius. Espero lo comprendas".

No, no entendía. Y no entendió hasta que El Profeta, diario populista que era, anunció la boda entre la segunda hija Greengrass y el heredero de las multimillonarias familias Potter y Black.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto, hijo? —preguntó su madre con ansiedad, acomodando el cuello de su túnica por enésima vez. Estaba más nerviosa que él y eso que la boda era suya.

—Sí, mamá—dejó un beso caer en su frente, saboreando el hecho de ser más alto que ella. No había crecido mucho hasta sus quince años, siendo siempre más bajo que su madre hasta que su estirón llegó en el verano entre su cuarto y quinto año en Hogwarts.

—Todavía es tiempo de arrepentirse, mi niño. Sirius podría...-

—No, mamá—suspiró, tratando-infructuosamente- de domar el cabello que heredase de su difunto padre. Volvió a suspirar dándolo por imposible y se giró a abrazarla, hundiendo su cara en los mechones pelirrojos mezclados con unos pocos blancos, las poquísimas canas, para la edad de Lily Potter, que no le restaban belleza,sino que solo le daban un aire de sabiduría a rostro. —Deseo esto, ¿si? Confía en mi.

—Lo hago—protestó ella, verificando que su simple, pero elegante peinado no se desarreglara por las acciones de su hijo. Y lo hacía, el problema era que desde la prematura muerte de su esposo siempre habían sido su hijo y ella, con las visitas esporádicas de Remus y Sirius, lo que había resultado en que los dos Potter fueran muy unidos y ahora temía que fuera otra quién apoyaría a su hijo, alguien más que consolara a su niño, que este ya no lo necesitase como antes. Susodicho niño, ya no tan pequeño, sonrió besando nuevamente la frente de su madre. Sabiendo exactamente las razones del nerviosismo de esta.

—Ma'—comenzó, obligándola a sentarse mientras el se arrodillaba frente a ella, tomando sus pálidas y pecosas manos entre las suyas, más grande y bronceadas, pero igual de suaves—El que me case no significa que ya no vendré a verte, sino que ahora tendrás a alguien más en la mesa y otro para abrazar en la entrada. Esto no quiere decir que no discutiremos las cruzadas, sino que tendremos la visión de un sangre pura. Y quizás un día en el futuro tendrás un nieto o nieto que te vendrá a ver el fin de semana, cuando yo ya no lo aguante. —la mujer se rió, apretando las manos de su hijo con afecto.

—Tan parecido a tu padre...pero tan diferente a él, Harry.

* * *

—Señora Potter, déjeme que la ayude con eso.

—Por supuesto, señor Potter—respondió con buen humor, esta mañana había logrado mantener su desayuno en su estómago y su noche había sido totalmente reparadora.

—Papi,papi—llamó una pequeña niña, trenzas rubias volando detrás de ella mientras corría hasta chocar con las piernas de su progenitor casi derribando a la rubia mujer en su prisa.

—Alto ahí, Marie Potter—gruñó el hombre, acomodando las cajas que llevaba en los brazos para poder ver a su hija. Maldito el día que había decidido al mundo muggle por privacidad, ahora tenía que cargar las cosas sin poder usar un sencillo hechizo de levitación.

—¿Si, papi? —la niña, de no más de seis años, alzó su rostro de lo que sea que tuviera en sus manos que llamara tanto su atención.

—¿Qué te dije de golpear a mamá?¿Hm?

—Que no porque mami lleva a mi nuevo hermanito y podría hacerle daño—recitó la niña, recordando a la perfección lo que su papi le decía. Ella era la mayor y ya le habían dicho dos veces lo mismo antes, cuando su mami llevaba en su guatita a Nico y a Cory, y también cuando Mandy era pequeña.

—Y tú acabas de golpearla, pídele perdón a mami, amor.

—Perdón, mami. No quise hacerlo. —susurró apenada, no le gustaba cuando papi la regañaba.

—Está bien, cariño—Astoria le sonrió, acariciando su cabello. No lograba agacharse para abrazarla su vientre se lo impedía. —¿qué nos querías mostrar?

—La abuela encontró esto—abrió sus manitos un poquito, pero no lograba ver nada. —Mira de cerca, papi.

—¿Qué es, princesa? —preguntó agachándose, separando con cuidado las manos de su hija. Dentro, sentada en el meñique de la niña, había un ser diminuto con cabello rojo fuego y una traje verde con amarillo junto con una corbata azul celeste. No se distinguía si era de sexo femenino o masculino.

—Un hada papi, un hada de la canción dijo la abuela. De esas que susurran músicas.

—Melodian, querida. Se llaman Melodian.

* * *

*= esto son versos sacados de la canción de Mago de Oz.

La descripción del Hada, Melodian, es de la imagen de portada del álbum de Ilussia de Mago de Oz, álbum que contiene la canción Melodian.

Sí, 'Tori y Harry estuvieron ocupados, es su quinto hijo, ¿o es una niña? XD

Pos de nuevo estoy participando, no pude resistirme :D. Esto no lo revisó mi Beta, así que es muy probable que tenga errores ortográficos y que tengo que modificarlo en un tiempo.

PsD: Son 2,662 palabras sin contar las notas ni el disclaimer. Según Word.

Déjame tu impresión del fic, o tu crítica, en un review.

Cas,fuera


End file.
